Labyrinth of souls
by Sliver Frost
Summary: Reina is desperate to escape from her malicious fathers clutches. She needs help, and fast. The right place to go, is fairy tail. (Rated T for mild language and violence)
1. Arrival

**Hey guyz! The following story is a project I'll be working on for at least 4 months, so there's a good chance there'll be plenty of chapters to come ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!**

The time had come, for her to finally set foot in the fairy tail guild. She'd traveled all the way from the village of Naton, just to meet a certain person that was lost years ago. She stepped inside, only to be greeted by an icy chill.

"Gray you coward!" Natsu yelled. "Oh come on you can't use an ice shield that's cheating!"

"Where's your fire now, Salamander?" Gray sneered. He summoned an ice sword, ready to slice.

"I'm just getting started!" Retorted Natsu.

They ran at each other, one with an ice sword in hand, and the other with a fist of fire. At the last moment, the mysterious girl drew her hand up, casting a spell on them. The fighting stopped, and they stared at each other calmly.

The whole guild turned to face the strange newcomer with black hair. She stared back at all of them, a curious gleam in her eyes. "Who is this brat?!" Natsu yelled. "No one disturbed my battle!" He clenched his fist as a circle of fire appearing around it. He threw the fire charges at her instantly, but none of them hit. She was no longer there.

"Hey where did she go now? I can still smell her though!" Said Natsu.

"That's because I'm aura now."The girl said, slowly materializing again.

"Oh this is gonna be easy!" Natsu grinned. "How is aura going to fight?"

She narrowed her eyes in anger. No one had ever underestimated the power of aura, Narsu would pay for being so arrogant! She stared at Natsu intently, her gaze literally staring into his soul. "Such power..." She murmured to herself. She raised her hand once more, this time, pointing a finger at her opponent.

"I'll show you what it can do!" The girl said. Nothing happened at first, but a few seconds later Natsu dropped to his knees on the floor, his eyes in shock. "What are you doing to me?" He yelled.

"Might as well finish you off now." She said. She walked over to Natsu, who was now withering on the floor in confusion. One second he was laughing, and the next he was furious. With all the emotions running through his veins, he could not fight any more.

The girl bent down to Natsu's body. She brought her hand down to his head and was about to cast a finishing spell when Natsu's eyes flickered open, and his mouth shot up, snatching her hand. He glared at her, emotions rippling through him like wildfire.

"I will not be beaten!" He yelled. The girl was thrown across the room, plastered into a wall, by a blast of fire. She panted, and pain seared through her right leg. She gritted her teeth in pain, but would not give up just yet.

She leapt across the wooden tables swiftly, making sure not trip because of her injured leg. Finally, she jumped off the last table, her hand shot out, and her fist whisked by Natsu's face. She scowled in dissatisfaction. If Natsu hadn't dodged her punch, the fight would've been over by now.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu said. He curled his hands into a tube shape and lifted them to his mouth. A funnel of fire lurched out, the flames flying at an alarming speed towards the girl.

"Damn!" The girl swore when she realized that she couldn't dodge due to her wounded leg. All she could do was cover her face and hope for the best. "If I don't make it out of this-"

The fire missed her by inches. Someone pulled her back. The girl walked forward but stopped instantly when she realized there was a sword positioned at her neck. She nervously looked up, and saw Erza Scarlet, the most powerful female wizard in fairy tale.

"And who might you be?" Asked Erza in a demanding tone. She brought her sword closer to the girl's neck. "Picking a fight with fairy tail was your worst mistake."

"I-I'm Reina." She stammered.

Erza sharpened her gaze. "What business do you have with fairy tail?"

"Is Gray Fullbuster here?" Reina asked timidly, eying the sword disdainfully.

Erza inspected Reina for a second, then removed her sword and pointed to Gray, who was watching them carefully. Well, by now, the whole guild was watching. Reina snuck a glance at Erza quickly before rushing over to Gray.

"How do you know me?" Gray asked. Reina stared into Gray's eyes.

Is this really him? Reina thought. She grabbed out a piece of folded paper and handed it over to Gray. He carefully opened the paper, soon realizing it was a letter for him. He scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration.

"Hey Levy, can you come over here? This looks like an ancient writing." Gray called.

"Sure thing!" Levy replied, looking over the letter with her glasses on. She then pulled out a huge, thick, rusty book and set it on a table. "Let's see, page 801... Nope, I wonder if this is another anagram... Ah, the letters do fit in this phrase." She muttered to herself.

Jet and Droy walked over to Levy and gave her encouraging words. Deciding that it wasn't enough, both boys started a cheer routine for her too. "Levy! Levy! Levy!"

"Shut up!" Gajeel scowled, his voice dropping lower. "Your bothering Levy."

Levy glimpsed at Gajeel, a shy smile forming on her lips. Her eyes darted back to the book once she realized that he was glaring at her. Gray sighed impatiently, deciding that things were starting to get boring, and a little action would be good. He walked over to Natsu and subconsciously took off his clothes half way.

"What do you want?" Natsu grumbled. "And put some clothes on!"

Gray shrugged, staring at Natsu mischievously.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Natsu asked cautiously.

Gray pulled out a job request and gave it to Natsu. "Just for you."

Natsu looked at Gray suspiciously before looking at the job. "Help needed at the Clover town train station. Anyone that qualifies as a bodyguard will keep the ancient treasure from being stolen off of the train. Pay: $500,000"

"Are you interested? Or too scared?" Gray taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu replied. "I'll take the job."

A few moments later Levy bolted out of her chair and stared at Gray in shock. Erza seemed to pick up Levy's strange discomfort instantly. "What wrong?" She asked.

Levy's mouth was wide open in surprise, but once she found her voice again, she started to read the letter aloud.

"Gray, I couldn't decipher the entire message, but I can basically figure out what it's trying to say." Said Levy. "Reina is your cousin! It says here that your uncle is her father!"

"That's impossible," Gray muttered, but his eyes gleamed with doubt._ Do I actually have an uncle? _He wondered. "Who is your mother, Reina?"

"Her name is Ur." Reina answered.

**PLEASE READ: Im thinking of becoming an author in the future, so any constructive criticism would be a great deal of help. **


	2. The hunt begins

**"**What did you say?" Gray asked in disbelief.

Reina sighed. "I said Ur is my mother!"

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray stared at her with shocked expressions, while Wendy had a puzzled look on her face, oblivious to what the connection between Ur and Gray. "Whose Ur?" Wendy asked. Lucy whispered something in her ear, and Wendy nodded slowly, finally understanding.

"How-How is she alive?" Asked Gray.

"Alive?" Reina repeated. "She's always been alive."

Gray shook his head. "Something happened when I was younger, and on Galuna Island too." His expression turned dark, and Reina could see the tiniest tear fall from the side of his eye. "What did Ur look like?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I haven't seen her in years, but I do remember that she had black shoulder length hair, and she used ice make magic." Reina said.

"That's her, isn't it." Said Lucy.

Gray nodded in reply, his fist clenching. "I'll find her, I promise."

Everyone went silent for a moment, assessing the situation in their minds. The front doors burst open, and Laxus stepped in, the thunder legion following behind him. His gaze drifted over to Reina. "Do we have a new member?"

"I'm just dropping by." Reina answered. "I wa-"

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu yelled, launching himself towards the annoyed man. Laxus glared at Natsu, slowly shifting his stance into a fighting position. As Natsu neared him, he turned into lightning, bolting forward at the speed of light, and at the last second, he punched Natsu in the stomach with a fist of lightning. Natsu was thrown across the room, slamming directly into Gray.

"Get off me!" Gray grumbled. "Ice make: Hammer!"

A blue puff of smoke appeared as fast as it disappeared, being replaced by a huge ice hammer floating above Natsu's head. He summersaulted out of the way, but Lucy wasn't as lucky. She groaned as the ice smashed onto her. A moment later, Capricorn and Loke appeared.

"Lay your dirty hands off of Lucy!" Capricorn said. "And Loke, what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." Loke replied. "Regulus impact!"

A beam of blinding light shot towards the ice hammer, shattering it into pieces. However, one of the pieces of ice landed directly in the middle of a cake Erza was eating. Titania's head whipped around, and she marched towards Loke with a sword in her hand, her eyes glowing with rage.

"This is the third time my cake has been ruined!" Erza yelled, equipping into her black wing armor. Her flew towards Loke, raised her big sword, and smashed it down towards him. An explosion happened, everything blowing up in the guild hall. Once the smoke cleared, there were holes in the walls everywhere.

Reina stared in amazement at what just happened. _Natsu isn't the only powerful wizard then_. She thought. When the fighting started, Reina turned into aura and floated around, watching the battle from above. Now she materalized back into a human, and looked around at the mess.

Now, only Laxus and Erza were still standing from the grand fight. "Look at this." Laxus grumbled, holding his hand out to gesture the destruction. "Erza, master won't be happy when he gets back."

"Tell that to Natsu." Said Erza. She looked at Reina, who had not a single scratch, and her gaze narrowed, trying to figure out why Reina was still on her feet. "You're still here, Reina?"

"Umm..." Reina looked nervously at Laxus and Erza. "I don't really have anywhere to go to, so could I just stay here until I figure something out?"

"Of course!" A voice said. Everyone looked at the silhouette of a man standing at the entrance of the guild. He stepped in, and Reina blinked in surprise at how tiny and old he was. "Anyone may join the guild, as long as they trust in comrades, or they don't have a home."

"Master Makarov!" Erza said, and then freezing, suddenly remembering the havoc and damage that Natsu had caused, all visible behind her.

Makarov's eyes went big when he saw the mess. "Laxus, please tell me this is just a nightmare. THE WHOLE GUILD IS IN RUINS!"

"If it's not visible on the outside, it's fine." Lexus replied. Makarov stared at his grandson, bewildered at his carelessness.

"Anyway," Makarov said with a sigh, "Reina, where would you like your emblem?"

"Wait a second, I'm not actually joining the guild, I'm just staying here until I figure something out, remember?" Said Reina. "And how come you know my name?" She added suspiciously.

"I heard it earlier, of course!" Makarov's sniffed.

_But the means you knew about the fight too..._ Reina thought_. Then why did he act like he didn't know? _She shook her head, deciding that her mind was just over thinking it. "So, what do we do now?"

"I have a new job request to go on." Erza said, dragging Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy behind her. She stopped before she reached the exit, and turned around to look at Reina. "Well, are you coming?"

Reina stared at Erza, dumbfounded as to what the wizard just asked. Erza of all people, was welcoming her to join the job? Titania turned around and left the guild, knowing that Reina was not going to respond soon. "W-wait for me!" Reina called, running after Erza after she finally found her voice.

"Children, make sure you look after each other." Makarov murmured into the breeze. "There will be hard times ahead of you."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, please pull yourself together!" Lucy groaned, disgusted at how Natsu would throw up every two seconds. The train rocked around on the bumpy train tracks, causing Natsu to barf even more.<p>

"Don't worry, Clover Town shouldn't be far now." Erza said.

"I still don't know why my healing spell still won't work on him," Wendy sniffed.

Reina gazed out of the train window, watching the blades of grass fly pass them, but she wasn't focusing on the scenery, she was more concerned about what was to become of her if she did not act soon. Gray noticed the troubled look she had on her face, thinking about things her age shouldn't even be considering.

"Attention passengers, we are arriving at Clover Town. Please remove all cargo off the train in five minutes," a guard said.

With Natsu still motion sick, there was nothing the others could do but carry him off the train, with all their belongings, a ginormous wagon piled with random things and suitcases, being pulled by the strong Erza.

"How are we going to find the person who put up the job request?" Lucy asked.

Natsu lifted his head a bit, a nauseas look stuck to his face. "Speaker... In... My..." That was all he managed to say before falling down again.

"That's right!" Erza said, grabbing out a large speaker phone out of the heap of suitcases. "EXCUSE ME, BUT I'M LOOKING FOR A PERSON THAT PUT UP A JOB REQUEST ON THE FAIRY TAIL REQUEST BOARD." She called, causing many people turning to face her direction.

A girl dressed in decorative clothing nudged her way through the crowd, arrogance brimming with every shove. "Quite down, idiots!" She whispered to the wizards. "I'm Claudia. Now, are you the fairy tail people? Oh well, let's just get down to business. Get on the train right now, and guard my baggage in the seventh stall. Get to work!" She snapped angrily.

"What's with her?" Reina grumbled, as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, you." Claudia replied, pointing at Reina. "That's no way in heck you talk to a princess."

Reina rolled her eyes, irritation starting to take initiative. "Whatever," She grumbled.

"How dare you?" Claudia gasped dramatically. "Do you not see my crown, or know my power? You are a commoner! I, am a princess!"

"Shut up!" Reina yelled, her temper going off. "Actually, I see no crown! And, commoners ar-"

"That's quite enough, Reina." Erza said, a note of warning in her voice.

Reina wanted to snap at Erza for interrupting her argument, but she held her tongue. "Ha!" Claudia laughed. Reina was a few seconds away from punching the _princess _in the face with a fist of aura, but she decided against it, knowing the consequences would be heavy. Instead, Reina turned into aura, floating away furiously.

Claudia blinked at where Reina had just been. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably somewhere to cool off," Lucy answered softly, understanding Reina's motives.

"Just get to work!" Claudia grumbled, storming away as furiously as Reina.

"Both of them have got quite a large temper." Gray observed with a smirk.

Erza looked around, locating Reina immediately. "It seems your cousin is already in the train, Gray." The five wizards boarded the train, soon joining Reina, who was sulking away next to the treasure, which was sealed in a golden box.

"It's ok," Wendy said sweetly to Reina.

"WHAT DID I MISS?!" Natsu yelled, bolting up. Now that his motion sickness was over, he was back to his old self. "Hey, where's Happy?"

"You see, Carla, Happy and Lily said they had to go somewhere together, so they flew off this morning." Wendy replied timidly. "I don't know where, though."

"You don't think their on some super secret exceed only mission right?" Lucy said.

Gray rolled his eyes. "What goes on inside of an authors head these days?"

The door of the train stall broke down, and six people ran in, surrounding the Fairy tail mages. Erza's eyes widened as she saw one if the wizards. "Jose? What are you doing here?" She breathed.

Jose grinned, all of his menacing teeth showing. "Phantomhive may have lost last time, but didn't I tell you we would be back?"

Natsu's whole body lit on fire, and Reina could feel the waves of shock and anger rolling off of him. "Your guild hurt Fairy Tail, and I ain't letting you off the hook this time." Natsu lunged forward, striking Jose in the face. He fell to the floor, and his face transformed into Mirajane's. Wendy gasped, "Why would Mira do that?"

Mirajane's eyes barely flickered open, and her voice sounded like someone else's voice. "The nightmare it coming." And she dropped down, on the floor again.

"Midnight!" Erza said, realizing the person who possessed Mira was a member of the oracion sies. "They're back!"

Reina's mind was generating questions a mile per second. _The nightmare is coming... It must be him, he knows where I am!_ Reina started to breath heavily, finally understanding.

Gray was the first to notice Reina, breathing in rapidly. _What, is she scared of Midnight? _Gray thought. Then, he noticed that she was whispering something quietly to herself. Gray only caught the last sentence of the mumbling: I'm being hunted by Hikaru.

**DUN DUN DUN, a new villain? *GASP* XD remember to review!**


End file.
